


Old Dog, New Trick

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Charlie Weasley/Teddy Lupin- Charlie returns to The Burrow for the first time in a long time, and within a couple of hours he's needing something to relieve his frustration.





	Old Dog, New Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Pairing(s):** Charlie/Teddy  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4638  
>  **Warnings:** Cross-Gen (see pairing), Casual Sex, First Time, Rimming, DH Compliant (Including Epilogue)  
>  **Author's Notes:** Originally written as a gift for [](http://asnowyowl.livejournal.com/profile)[**asnowyowl**](http://asnowyowl.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_yule_balls/profile)[**hp_yule_balls**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_yule_balls/) 2008.
> 
> I've sort of fallen in love with this ship recently, so when I saw it listed on the request I thought I'd give it a try (my first real attempt at anything that isn't Ron/Hermione or Ron/Harry). I haven't written either of these characters before, so this was definitely a challenge for me, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> A few lines of the dialogue were inspired by lines from Queer as Folk (US).
> 
> Thank you to [](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnightblue88**](http://midnightblue88.livejournal.com/) who helped me with a couple of things I was confused with, and to [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)**luvscharlie** for having a look over it when it was complete!

Charlie Weasley sat in the kitchen of his childhood home, his jaw aching from constantly grinding his teeth for the last hour or so. He was just about ready to throw something. Or strangle someone. _And they wonder why I don't come home very often_ , he thought.

"And what on Earth happened to your hair, dear?" his mother asked incredulously, running her fingers through it. "It looks like someone just hacked away at it with a Severing Charm!"

"I did," Charlie answered under his breath. He'd cut it with the hope it would get her off his back about it because she always complained when it was too long, but now that it was short she still wasn't happy.

"I could fix it with a couple of simple spells, Charlie, darling," she continued, reaching into the pocket at the front of her apron and producing her wand.

"I'm sure you could, Mum." Charlie placed a hand over hers to still it. "But it's okay. Honestly."

"I don't know how you expect to meet a nice girl, looking like this."

"Wow. Thanks, Mum," he uttered sarcastically. Molly clicked her tongue.

"Oh, you know I don't mean it like that. It's just… you're in your forties and not getting any younger. Isn't it about time you settled down?"

_Here we go_ , Charlie thought, _there's that dreaded phrase_. He'd only been home a few hours and, already, they'd reached that subject again. He couldn't listen to it anymore. He already had several small, crescent-shaped marks on his palms, where his nails had been digging in from clenching his wand too tight.

"Didn't you say you wanted someone to de-gnome the garden for you, Mum?"

Charlie stood abruptly, pushing his chair roughly away from the table with a loud scrape of wooden legs against the floor. Stalking past his mother and out of the back door before she could continue with yet another rant about marriage and babies, he made his way down the back steps and across the garden as fast as he could without looking too suspicious.

At least de-gnoming would help relieve his frustration.

_I'm on my way to fifty, I shouldn't be getting lectured by my mother anymore_ , Charlie thought as he made his way across the garden to a bush where the gnomes had a particular habit of hiding. He shuddered at the idea of being nearly half way to a hundred when an image of himself looking like Dumbledore popped into his head.

However, Charlie knew his mother wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He also knew that it was his fault.

Charlie was gay; he'd realised that a long time ago. His mother was expecting wives and grandchildren, and by now every one of his siblings had given her that. He was enough of a disappointment to her already; he didn't want to add another reason.

Nobody but Bill knew it for certain. It wasn't that he deliberately kept his sexuality a secret from his other siblings; it was just that he never confirmed nor denied their suspicions. He'd just smile and continue flicking through _DRAGONS, A Natural History_ to find some inspiration for his next tattoo.

Fifteen, and slightly terrified, Bill was the first person Charlie had told. He'd asked Bill if he was normal and, just like always, Bill had made him feel better about it straight away. Bill's opinion mattered most to him, so if Bill didn't care then Charlie was happy; he didn't care what anyone else thought.

Besides, it wasn't anybody else's business anyway.

Charlie reached a large hand into the infested shrubbery and pulled out a particularly vicious looking gnome, who began kicking and snarling at him.

"You haven't forgotten about Harry's Birthday Lunch tomorrow, I hope." His mother's voice came from the back door. "Bill will be here with Fleur. Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry and all the children of course, including Teddy."

"Great," Charlie shouted back, trying his best to hide the sarcastic tone. He sighed quietly before whirling the screaming gnome around his head and letting it go, tossing it across the garden and over the fence. He watched for a moment as it stumbled and swayed a little, dizzy and disorientated. He didn't know why his mother bothered. They always found their way back.

Why they wanted to come back, Charlie would never understand. Whenever he was here, he was desperate to escape; he longed for the wide-open spaces of the Reserve, the freedom of living alone with little responsibility and no expectations. He loved his family enormously of course, but living for so long with the hustle and bustle, and responsibility of taking care of his younger brothers and sister, Charlie had thrived when he'd finally moved away to Romania.

After the war and Fred's death, he'd returned to Britain for good. Romania was just too far away, and he wanted to be able to get home more quickly should anything so terrible happen again. He'd found a reserve much closer to home in Wales. At first he'd visited home frequently, helping George through the loss of his twin, his mother through the loss of a son, and himself through the guilt of never being there to protect them. Soon though, all the noise and the excitement became too much after years of living alone and he began to visit less frequently.

These days, he only really visited on special occasions.

This time, for instance, it was for Harry's birthday. It was summer and the children were home from school, so Molly had decided she wanted the _whole_ family together. Charlie hadn't been home for any significant length of time since a couple of Christmases before.

He spent the next half hour throwing gnomes out of the garden. By the time he'd let the last one go, the first ones were already squeezing under the fence.

Maybe he'd been wrong about de-gnoming helping with his frustration. No, what Charlie needed was a drink… and a good shag.

* * *

  
It was only Charlie's second Firewhisky but already he was feeling the positive effects. His headache had vanished and every muscle in his body had relaxed after being so tense all day so that he was slouched atop his stool against the bar.

Well, part one of his plan was well underway… now on to part two.

He scanned the room to see if anybody caught his eye. The place was fairly empty but it was still early and people were arriving all the time. There were a few nice looking blokes, Charlie noted, but nothing too special. Maybe he'd track down that tall blond that he'd turned down earlier if nothing better came along.

Charlie had drunk his way through a third and fourth glass of Ogden's Best before someone managed to capture his attention. There was a tall, slim man… a boy, really, compared to Charlie, standing at the far end of the bar who certainly hadn't been there on Charlie's last scan of the room.

It was obviously the boy's first time here. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes, and he sat hunched over his drink. He stared into the amber liquid for long periods, seemingly gathering the courage to allow his eyes the freedom to dart around the room curiously for a minute or two. He even flinched a little when a large man rested a hand on his shoulder as he leaned across to grab a handful of Cockroach Clusters from the bar.

Charlie watched for half an hour or so before deciding to make his move. He slid along the bar until he was standing next to the boy and flicked a Sickle at the bartender who tapped Charlie's glass with his wand to refill it.

"Hey," Charlie said confidently, taking a large swig of his drink. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The boy looked up and met his eyes for a few seconds. He looked completely terrified at being spoken to. His gaze switched back to his drink hurriedly.

"No. No, I don't think so," he said quickly, in a voice much deeper than Charlie was expecting.

Charlie frowned. He'd hadn't meant it when he'd asked of course, but something about the eyes _did_ look rather familiar. As Charlie stared, trying to decide who it was he was reminded of, the boy fidgeted uncomfortably on his stool until more hair covered his face.

Deciding he was imagining things, he carried on talking.

* * *

  
Teddy had been staring at the entrance to 'The Stickit Inn' for a long while. It was his third visit to the club this week and he still hadn't actually managed to go in. Whenever he finally worked up the courage, somebody would walk past and he'd make his way casually back to the bench on the opposite side of the street. He was terrified of being spotted.

Eventually, after several more unsuccessful attempts, he made a quick run for the door before he changed his mind again.

Teddy avoided eye contact with the wizard at the door, but handed his cloak over and made his way to the bar. He avoided eye contact with the wizard behind the bar as he ordered his drink and handed over the money. He barely raised his eyes from his glass for the first ten or fifteen minutes.

He'd never set foot into a place like this before and, as curious as he was, he didn't think it was worth it if he were going to be constantly scared that someone would recognise him and find out the truth.

He may never have experienced it before, but Teddy was sure that he was gay. He'd been having feelings towards men for most of his life, but he'd never been bold enough to act on them before, scared that he'd be hated if people found out.

Victoire had found out, of course. She'd been his best friend for a long time, but eventually she'd wanted more from their relationship and he couldn't let it happen. She'd figured it all out without him having to say a word and, thankfully, she'd been great about it. It was Victoire that had encouraged him to finally take some action. This year, she'd gone off to Europe travelling for a year and she'd told him that he better have made some progress by the time she returned because she wanted… _details_.

She'd been gone five months before Teddy finally decided he should do something about it. It was now six months since she'd left and he'd only just plucked up the courage to walk in here.

Most of the time, Teddy was easily recognisable because of his bright (usually turquoise) hair, but tonight he was trying to blend in. He'd changed his hair to a boring, mousy colour and made it a little longer. He'd made his nose a little fatter and his ears a little smaller. Nothing too drastic, but enough that if someone he knew were to catch him out of the corner of their eye he'd look like just another stranger.

He'd been sat there for about half an hour or so when a voice startled him.

"Hey," it announced suddenly. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Teddy nearly jumped out of his skin, and as he turned automatically towards the voice he felt as if his stomach had dropped out. He recognised the man. Charlie Weasley. His head snapped back to the still-full glass in front of him.

"No. No, I don't think so," he answered quickly.

There was a long pause as Teddy waited for Charlie to leave, or else realise who he was. _I'm dead,_ he thought.

"First time, eh?" Charlie continued after a few moments. "Don't look so surprised. You were easy to spot among the others. What's your name?"

"T--Toby." Teddy cringed. He wasn't at all convincing.

Teddy watched from beneath his fringe as Charlie raised his eyebrows and gave a snort.

"Sure. _Toby_. I'm Charlie." He raised his glass. "Good to meet you. So, which is it? First time at a bar, or first time at a _gay_ bar?"

"Uh, the last one," he answered, rubbing his neck nervously.

"So, you've never been with another bloke?"

Teddy was startled by the sudden, personal question and he forgot to hide his face. He tried to answer, but his mouth just did a poor imitation of a fish as he tried to answer.

"I'll take that as a no," Charlie laughed. "Well, you got anything else planned for tonight?"

Teddy's heart was beating so hard and he was breathing so fast he thought he was about to have a panic attack. He should get up and run away before Charlie realised who he was propositioning. Then again, if he hadn't realised by now, Teddy wasn't sure he ever would.

At least, that's what he must have been thinking when he answered, "Nothing special."

"I can change that."

"Does that line work on anyone?" he asked, feeling the nervous flutter in his stomach start to merge with something else, something more exciting as he thought about what he was about to agree to. He'd used Charlie as wank fodder many times as a teenager, and the thought of making his fantasies a reality was starting to make him hard.

"I don't know, never tried it before," Charlie grinned, making his eyes all crinkly at the corners. "I suppose I'll decide to use it again in the future if I get the answer I want."

Teddy stared hard at his drink again before making his final decision. Picking up the glass, he downed the contents, wincing as the liquid burnt his throat. Turning to a smirking Charlie he asked, "Your place or mine?" He already knew the answer.

"Yours," Charlie answered immediately.

Nodding, Teddy grasped him by the shoulder and closed his eyes, turning on the spot to land in his flat.

* * *

  
Before Charlie could begin to focus on his surroundings again, the boy had let go of his shoulder and was flicking his wand at a couple of photographs on a shelf nearby. When Charlie had regained his balance – Apparating after drinking always made him dizzy – he noticed that the frames were now facedown so that he couldn't see the subjects. Toby looked at him nervously, as though waiting for Charlie to ask him why.

"Hey, I understand." Charlie laughed. "None of us want our parents watching what we're up to, eh?"

Something in the boy's face had changed at the word "parents" and Charlie immediately regretted opening his big, fat mouth. He'd made the same mistake many times since the war.

"Shit, sorry," he said quickly. "It's none of my business, right? So, you got anything to drink?"

"I've only got butterbeer," Toby answered sheepishly. "I don't drink the stronger stuff very often."

"A butterbeer will do." Charlie smiled.

When he returned from the kitchen, Charlie had already made himself comfortable on his couch.

"Thanks," he said, taking the bottle.

Toby sat at the other end of the sofa and took a swig from his own bottle.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Charlie asked. "Come closer."

Clearing his throat, Toby scooted closer until his thigh was pressed against Charlie's.

Charlie had another quick drink from his bottle before leaning forward to place it on the coffee table. He slipped off the couch and got to his knees in front of the other man. He ran his hands up Toby's thighs and watched as Toby's chest rose and fell more quickly.

"Relax," Charlie told him. He leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to his jaw and heard Toby's breath catch. He moved back to meet Toby's eyes as he began to unbutton the younger man's shirt. He pushed the sides of the shirt apart and ran his fingers along the hard muscles of Toby's stomach. When he reached the zip on his jeans, Charlie noticed that Toby seemed to have lost control of his actions. His eyes were slightly glazed over and the butterbeer bottle was hanging limply from his hand, threatening to spill all over the couch. Charlie reached to take it from him and placed it on the table next to his own.

"You think you can walk to the bedroom?" Charlie asked. "Or would you rather Apparate us there?"

Without saying a word, Toby grabbed his shoulder and they ended up perched at the bottom of a single bed. The boy wiggled out of his jeans impatiently when Charlie had taken care of the zip and was making quite an impressive tent in his underpants. Charlie gave it a squeeze, watching Toby's face as he watched Charlie's hand.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, continuing to rub his palm against Toby. The boy looked startled at the question, like he didn't quite know what to say, so Charlie continued. "You want me to suck you?"

The younger man flushed but nodded quickly, leaning back slightly to prop himself up on his arms, and Charlie felt a surge of arousal shoot to his own cock.

Pulling the front of Toby's undies down so that his cock and balls were exposed, Charlie ran his hand over them for a few seconds. He loved how the cock twitched in his hand, how it already had a copious amount of pre-come leaking from the slit. He knew it wouldn't take much for the boy to come now, but he doubted the boy would be completely sated after just one orgasm. He was young and surely had more stamina than Charlie had these days.

Without further ado, Charlie leant forwards to take Toby into his mouth. Holding it at the base, he quickly developed a rhythm, gliding along Toby's dick slowly. The boy made the most amazing sounds and Charlie had to reach down and unzip his trousers so that he could give his own prick a squeeze. _He_ wasn't so young anymore.

Toby shifted and writhed underneath him. More than once he lifted his hand briefly as though he wanted to grab hold of something, but seemed to change his mind and return it to the bed. After several minutes of slow, rhythmic sucking, Charlie backed away for a moment to murmur, "It's okay, you can touch me. Grab my hair, whatever you like. It's not _my_ first time."

As soon as Charlie returned to using his mouth, he felt a hand grabbing at his hair. He smiled as best he could with a mouth full of cock, and let Toby guide his speed. The younger man lost control quickly, lifting his hips to fuck Charlie's face as he pressed down on his head before exploding with a shout down Charlie's throat.

"Sorry. Sorry," he muttered as Charlie sat up.

"Hey, don't apologise… you know, that's the general idea." Charlie chuckled and climbed onto the bed with him. He ran his hands all over Toby's torso and licked a slow line up his neck. "My guess is you'll be ready to go again soon enough."

Charlie pushed his open mouth against Toby's for the first time, pressing his tongue inside and coaxing Toby's into his own. After sucking on it for a few moments, he pulled back and heard Toby whimper.

"Can you taste yourself?" Charlie whispered. "Can you taste your come on my tongue?"

Toby gave an affirmative moan.

"Tastes good, huh?"

As an answer, Toby reached out to grab the back of Charlie's neck and crush their mouths together once more.

"Turn over," Charlie suggested a few minutes later, struggling not to groan out loud when Toby did so without question. He guided the boy into a kneeling position, until his arse was raised and Charlie sat between his legs.

Chastising himself that he hadn't remembered sooner, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wand to cast a Cleansing Charm and a Protective Charm. He returned his wand to his pocket and ran his hands all over the boy's arse, using his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart and watch Toby's hole twitch.

"You look good like this," Charlie whispered huskily against his skin. He licked one long stripe up from his balls to his hole and felt a shiver run through him. Spreading his whole hands out, to pull the boy's cheeks apart and expose his hole even further, Charlie ran his tongue over the contracting entrance continuously. Toby's breathing was growing quicker and louder and he was making those sounds again that made Charlie's cock throb.

"You ever touch yourself here?" he asked.

"Yes," Toby whimpered.

Reaching between Toby's legs, Charlie found that he was already hard again. Charlie pulled at him quickly, encouraging him to relax and loosen up. A lot more licking, and a few lubrication charms later, Charlie had three fingers pushing into Toby's arse.

"You want me to fuck you?" Charlie asked, desperate for relief. By now his cock was throbbing continuously and the friction of his clothes against it just wasn't enough.

"Yes," Toby hissed, pushing his arse back against Charlie's hand. " _Please_."

Removing his fingers, Charlie pushed his jeans and underpants down his thighs so his dick could finally spring free. He spread some lubrication over it with his hand, and then rubbed the head against the cleft of Toby's arse, enjoying the way Toby pushed back impatiently against him.

"Do it," Toby whispered, propping himself up on his hands and knees and meeting Charlie's gaze over his shoulder. The look in the younger man's eyes nearly sent Charlie over the edge, so he grabbed his cock and slowly worked it into the tight ring of muscle. He rocked slowly back and forwards, gradually pushing more of himself inside. Toby's head was thrown back and Charlie just wanted to fuck him hard, but he was careful and gentle until he was buried all the way.

"Okay?" he asked, rubbing a hand up and down the other man's spine soothingly.

"Y--yeah," he answered shakily.

"Kneel up," Charlie said.

"What?"

"Move back a bit and lift your arms off the bed so you're sitting in my lap. Yeah, that's it. Nice and deep, yeah?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around the boy's chest and gripped his shoulders. Sucking on the back of his neck, he began to rock slowly, pulling the boy down against him every time he thrust up.

"Shit," Toby said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Charlie said.

"No," he answered quickly. "No. Don't stop. More."

Charlie gradually picked up speed, until he was pulling most of the way out and slamming back in again relentlessly. Toby was working with him, lifting himself off as Charlie pulled out and pushing back as Charlie entered again and again. Considering this was his first time, the boy had picked it up quickly.

The little sounds that Charlie loved grew louder and louder, and that's what finally sent Charlie over the edge. He worked hard not to collapse against Toby as he finished, and even remembered to reach around and help him finish before he pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed.

* * *

  
Charlie woke alone the next day. He dressed quickly, before moving through the flat to look for Toby, but he was nowhere to be found. He went back to the bedroom before leaving, after remembering he'd actually been wearing underwear the night before, and that's when he noticed the note on the bedside table.

 

_Charlie,_

_Thank you for last night. I'm sorry I had to leave but I didn't want to wake you, and I'm sure you can let yourself out._

_Thanks again._

 

Charlie frowned and shook his head. _It's a good job it was me he brought back_ , he thought. Charlie had been around long enough to know that many would have taken advantage of the situation. Toby might have returned to find nothing left in his flat.

Turning the parchment over, Charlie picked up a quill and scribbled his own note on the back.

_Thanks to you too. You're going to make another young man very happy one day._

_Word of advice, though? Don't leave strangers alone in your flat. Who knows what will happen? I'd hate to think you were putting yourself in danger._

_Charlie_

* * *

  
Charlie couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much. Times like this made coming home worthwhile. The family was still waiting on Ron and Hermione for Harry's birthday lunch, so Charlie's dad had suggested he take the children outside while they finished setting up for tea. He'd been chasing the kids around the garden for the last half an hour or so and being with them totally made up for his mother's nagging.

He'd never wanted children himself, but he loved playing 'Uncle'. He loved doing the fun parts like dangling them from their ankles, feeding them too much treacle tart and teaching them about Quidditch, but he also loved that he could then give them back for the less glamorous parts of parenting. Charlie hadn't seen many of them for years, his occasional visits usually happened when the older children were at school and he generally didn't stay at home long enough to spend time with the younger ones.

Grabbing Percy's little Lucy around the waist from behind, Charlie flung her over shoulder and walked around the other children, accepting an imaginary Knut from each of them in exchange for a playful smack on her bottom. Lucy was giggling and squealing – "Let me down, Uncle Charlie!" – and Charlie set her down on her feet, chuckling as the other younger ones approached him shouting, "My turn!"

"Uncle Charlie!" He heard a pair of loud shrieks behind him and turned round just as two ginger blurs jumped on him, knocking him onto his back.

"You'll break you're _old_ Uncle Charlie's back doing that," a deep voice said, and Charlie looked up to see his favourite little brother.

"Old?" Charlie asked, clambering up from the floor and grinning at Rose and Hugo. "I'll give you old."

With that, Charlie launched at Ron and, after quite a bit of effort, got him in a headlock.

"I can still get the better of my Auror brother though, eh?"

Just then, Charlie noticed movement to his right and looked up to see Teddy Lupin staring at the floor – well, it had to be Teddy.  Who else had turquoise hair?

"Hey," he said, releasing Ron and moving forward to shake Teddy's hand. Teddy looked at him and flashed an uneasy smile. He only looked up from his feet for a split second but it was enough – enough time to recognise those eyes - and Charlie suddenly realised where he'd seen them before.

Struggling not to let out a huge belly laugh at the surprise, Charlie grasped Teddy's hand for longer than necessary and spoke more quietly.

"Good to see you again."

Teddy grew uncomfortable soon enough and pulled his hand free. Charlie smiled and turned around to see Ron ruffling Lily's hair.

"Hey, Lil," he said brightly. "How'd your first year go?"

"It was brilliant, Uncle Ron!" she answered excitedly.

"Really? No trolls cornered you in the bathroom? No three-headed dogs?" Lily giggled and shook her head. "Well, that's a relief. Shall we go inside and sing 'Happy Birthday' to your dad, then? Your grandmother's baked a huge birthday cake and I'm going to eat it all if you don't come with me right now."

Ron ran off and all the children followed him shouting at him to save them some, and Charlie started after them, stopping for a second after just a few steps.

"He's right, we should run along, _Toby_ ," he whispered. "Don't want to keep Harry waiting."


End file.
